


Coming Back Home

by CrossBladeWing



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, family love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossBladeWing/pseuds/CrossBladeWing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by a comic strip I found in a video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SbtGpIhllww at 6:11</p><p>And also found on a tumblr page: http://onadacora.tumblr.com/page/68 (the author of “Would That Make You Happy?” link here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5053684/chapters/11621461)</p><p>All credit goes to the artist: creativegreenbeans (You deserve a ton of kudos. A skele-ton. You are a GENIUS)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Coming Back Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talltree-san](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Talltree-san).



> Inspired by a comic strip I found in a video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SbtGpIhllww at 6:11
> 
> And also found on a tumblr page: http://onadacora.tumblr.com/page/68 (the author of “Would That Make You Happy?” link here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5053684/chapters/11621461)
> 
> All credit goes to the artist: creativegreenbeans (You deserve a ton of kudos. A skele-ton. You are a GENIUS)

They say home is where the heart is. Well your heart stopped beating a while ago, but you were determined to stay. You couldn’t leave them. As you floated into the darkness you felt the caress of a hand against your face, was it your face? Your heard a small barely audible scraping sound. The hand caressing your face was smooth, but you felt little indents of fingers and there seemed to be a missing part of their palm. You tried to see but everything was dark until you blinked again and a face came into view. There was a permanent smile carved into their face. Their eyes were dark, but for two white pinpricks and there was a scar on each eye, one going up the other down. You remembered this monster from the Underground. You only met once, inside a room behind a grey door in Waterfall.

He’s touching your face, you think, but you can’t feel anything else. Suddenly a lot of static and noise erupt around you, faintly you hear a voice, a language you seem to understand but are sure you’ve never heard. “wE mEeT aGaiN HumAn chILd...YoU’vE doNE weLL...hOwEVer iT sEemS yOu HaVe cOme tO ThE eNd oF yoUr HuMaN liFe...aRE yOu ReaDY fOr tHE vOiD?....” The voice sounds male, you slowly blink. You could settle into this dark world. You were gone. You were DEAD. The realization dawns on you. You shake your head slowly, and it goes faster, which turns into almost panic shaking. Another hand on your face, stalls the shakes. You feel thumbs, you don’t know you’re busy panicking, and that voice crackling and soft. “SsSsssHhhhH...It’S aLriGht...I eXpeCtEd As mUcH fROm YoU...”

You want to respond but the voice continues as you watch his face begins to blur and melt. Alight is encroaching on the darkness you were in. You’re afraid. The noise starts up again as the figure speaks “DoN’t wOrRY ChiLD...EveRyThINg wIlL bE aLrIgHt...ThAnK yOu fOr eVerYtHiNg yoU’vE dOnE fOr mY sOnS...UnTiL wE Meet AgaiN...” He faded and light engulfs you. You wake up amongst the echo flowers in Waterfall, in a hall where you’re certain a gray door should be...You touch the wall and stop. Your hand...your hand is all bones. You reach to touch it with your other hand and find it’s all bones too. You look at both hands in shock and wonder. You quickly feel your head. It’s a skull. You lift up your purple and blue striped sweater, you have a rib cage and a spine. You run for the water. You look at your reflection. You’re a skeleton.

You take a moment to process that. OH. MY. GOD. Youwereaskeleton!!! You jump back from the water, doing a silly little dance, spinning and hopping around. A living (not really) breathing (you had no lungs anymore) SKELETON!! WaituntilyoutoldSansandPapyrus---You stop there. SANS and PAPYRUS! You feel a hum come from you, and everything you see is now black, outlined only by a bright purple light. Huh... You look into the water again. Your eyes are glowing purple, just like Sans glowed blue or Papyrus glowed orange. Woah. thinking of them, you are suddenly shifted out of the rocky halls and flowing rivers and end up in a grassy hill. Your dazed a bit. Did-did you just teleport?

You hear voices close by. “come on bro...we should probably get going...” “OKAY...” You sit up and see Sans and Papyrus over a grave. They slowly get up and walk down the path down the hill. You go over to the grave, careful not to alert them. It’s a simple grey headstone reading: “RIP, Frisk, friend to all monsters”. There was a fresh yellow daisy in a cup placed in front. You’re skull drooped but you hurried to catch up to the brothers. Sans kept an arm around Papyrus, as he held himself. You catch up to them, wondering how you should approach this, looking at your hands. You clutch one hand to your sweater above your rib cage and tug on Papyrus’s scarf, just like you used to. He doesn’t turn around, like you expected, but he looks to Sans. “I APPRECIATE YOUR ATTEMPTS AT COMFORTING ME, SANS, BUT TUGGING ON MY SCARF FAMILIAR-LIKE IS NOT HELPING.” Sans answers, “wha-I’m not...”

You tug again on Papyrus’s scarf, and this time they both turn back to you. You look up at them expectantly. They swivel around a step back, you let go of the scarf and hold your hands in front of you in anticipation. They’re shocked. You look down nervously. Suddenly, you are squished between the two of them as they hug you. “FRISK!” they both called. You felt tears come to your eyes (sockets) and felt them on your skull from Papyrus, who was crying. “Nyooo~ho~ho~ho~” They had huge grins on their faces as Sans teleported you guys home. Papyrus wasn’t letting go of you, crying and cradling you close. Sans had to take out his phone to call everyone. You weren’t sure what exactly he said over Papyrus crying and his ever present grin, not giving away anything. You wondered if they had questions, but they seemed to happy to have you back to want to ask. You were fine. You could wait. 

Papyrus eventually stopped crying and let you go. “I MUST MAKE CELEBRATORY SPAGHETTI!~” He whipped his sockets, dashing off to the kitchen. You sit on their sofa and wait. Sans is suddenly next to you, looking at you with that same awe, but you could tell from his eyes he was also curious and confused. You scooted closer and patted his sleeve, understanding. You were kinda confused too. “wanna throw me a bone here, kiddo?” he said. You’re face scrunched up, you could vaguely remember a dream, someone talking to you, holding you in the dark. You told him all you could remember of your dream. Sans went into thinking mode. You watched as his grin dropped to a slight frown as he thought. “i have a theory.” He said finally, looking to you. you gesture for him to go on. He looks away from you, breathes deep, and says, “maybe it’s cuz you’re magic, with all the reset and saves and reloads. you came back as a monster.” 

You stare at him, thinking back to when you were back in Waterfall. You get off the couch and stand before Sans. You take his hands from the pockets of his jacket and hold them. He looks up at you, you make your eyes glow purple. He takes a sharp intake of breath and sweat comes down his skull, his grin seems strained. Your eyes go back to normal and you let go of his hands. you look down, waiting for him to say something. You’re suddenly lifted up by blue magic. “you know what, kid? i don’t care how you came back.” You stare at his skull, one eye blue and the other an empty void. You’re pulled towards him. You close your sockets, but you land squarely in his ribcage, thankfully cushioned by his jacket, and he holds you close. You stare at his jacket, somewhat shocked. You look up and he’s smiling and even crying a little. You’re confused. He opens his sockets at you. ”I’m just glad you came back...”

You feel tears prick your sockets as you snuggle your head into his ribcage. “HOW CAN YOU GUYS CAN HAVE A CUDDLE SESSION WITHOUT ME?!” You here Papyrus say. You look towards the kitchen and there he is, hands on his hipbones, looking a child who was just denied candy. Sans chuckles, “well tibia honest bro. we were hugging you would join us. after all we’d be snug without you.” You giggled a little at the really bad puns. “SAAAANNSS~” he says, but he’s smiling anyway and joins the hug-fest on the couch. And then the door slams open. “What going on, Sans?!” You hear Undyne say. “U-undyne...I-i’m s-sure there’s-s a reason for S-sans calling us...” you hear Alphys say. They see you between the skeleton brothers and stop. “Hey, Undyne what’s wrong?” you hear Asgore say, pushing past them with Toriel behind. “What’s wro---” she stops. they both stop, seeing you.

There’s a tense silence. You look down embarrassed and back up and down, continuing this for a few minutes until Papyrus speaks up, “DON’T JUST STAND THERE! COME HERE AND GROUP HUG THEM ALREADY!!” You laugh nervously at him, but it’s cut off as you are Suddenly whisked from his and Sans’ embrace by a pair of familiar fluffy arms. They hold you close and then give you room so they can see you. Toriel’s face and voice is a mix of surprise, shock and hope. “M-my child...Is that really you?” Her voice is softer than you’ve ever heard it. You look to her to Asgore to Undyne to Alphys. You place your hands to cup her face and nod. She hold you tightly. Asgore comes up to hold you both as well. Asgore strokes your skull saysing, “Welcome back, my child.” You dig your hands into their fur, clutching their necks as more tears appear. They’re both crying. 

Then you’re ripped from their arms to face Undyne. She’s staring at you long and hard, holding you by the armpits an arms length away.. Alphys is by her side, looking at you in disbelief. You weakly punch Undyne’s arm then hold out your arms for a hug. She clutches you to her chest, holding you tightly enough that it hurts a little, but you wrap your arms around her neck. She’s crying and also scolding you. “You punk! How could you do this to your bestie?! If you ever do it again I’ll---”she chokes on a sob. You pat her back. Alphys is starting to cry too, she hugs Undyne around the middle and she crouches down so the three of you can hug. “W-we m-missed y-you Frisk...” Alphys said between tears. You nodded you missed them too. 

You wanted them with you. You tugged yourself from Undyne, who was quite unwilling to let you go. You looked around at everyone around you, smiling or crying or wiping away tears or both or all three. They circled around you and you held out your arms to them. They grouped hugged you enough for everyone’s souls to appear by their chests. No one seemed to mind. A rainbow of hearts floated in the air together. They say home was where the heart it is. For you, home was when all your hearts--your souls-- were together. Just like this.

The sight of all your hearts there in the room fills you with LOVE and HAPPINESS. You were home.

...

Was something burning? "MY SPAGHETTI!" You started laughing at Papyrus and Undyne trying to put out the fire on the stove. Yup definitely home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!! (and Talltree-san I hope you see this xD)


End file.
